


Accusation

by insomnia_writer



Series: Comforting Connor 30 Days AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But he isnt ready to be a father again, Connor is bottling everything up, Father-Son Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Destruction, hank is trying his best, hurt Connor, its Unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_writer/pseuds/insomnia_writer
Summary: Hank and Connor drive to Hank's house and Connor's guilt about how many people he have hurt starts to really catch up to him.





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two of this AU!!! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the positive comments on the first part of this series. It really means the world to me to know that people enjoy my writing and care about my stories. I was packing up for college today so I didn't have that much time to write, but I did as much as I could. I hope you all have a lovely day <3

When the cops burst through the door, guns drawn, Connor thought he was going to die. He thought that they were going to deactivate him for what he had done to all those other Androids. But they didn’t understand, he did it to survive. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he never wanted to hurt anyone. 

Instead, he rode in the front seat of the police car and was told that he was the victim. The detective he rode with wasn’t very nice, but in comparison to the people Connor had normally spent his time with he was the friendliest person in existence. That was until another officer began to talk to Connor. He called himself Lieutenant Anderson, and even though he yelled at the detective, Connor decided that he could be trusted.

On the car ride to the Lieutenants house, Connor stared quietly out the window. There were so many things that he had never seen before, so many things to experience. It was raining outside the car, and with that rain came something in the sky, made up of different colors. When he asked in awe what it was, the Lieutenant laughed and informed him, “it’s a rainbow Connor. It’s something about the way that light moves through rain that makes all these different colors”

His LED flashed yellow as he categorized this new information, it was a nice break from the red. 

“And listen kid. There’s something else I’ve gotta tell you. My house isn’t the... cleanest right now. Like I know you don’t have any marker for like what makes a house a shit hole but I’m just saying right now, mine’s a shit hole”

Connor felt a small frown cast on his face. Maybe it was going to be just as bad as the grey room. The grey room was where the androids who made it alive stayed until their next fight. Most of them were there for each other, they were a family and loved and protected as such. No one invited Connor into this family. 

He was there longer than anyone else, but all of the androids despised him. After all, he was the one killing their friends. Their lovers.  
He was a monster.  
He is a monster. 

 

The more Connor thought about it, the higher his stress level went. Up up up it climbed, soaring past the seventies and crushing the eighties, and then it hit.

Stress Levels 100%

To be allowed to fight in the ring, Connor had to be classified as an Android. Part of android classification was that it had to have a stress level, so his creator built him one. But he also made it clear that if he attempted to self-destruct, “everything will only get worse for you”. The threat was enough to keep himself in check. But now? Now there was nothing stopping him.

The voices in his head of the androids he used to know were chanting, screaming at him at the top of his lungs. You’re a monster they told him. You deserve to die. 

Connor pulled his hand up and began to try and tear apart the cut on his face, viciously scratching away at it. If his master had given him the ability to cry he would have been sobbing, but he was a monster. He didn’t deserve tears. 

His hands were pulled away from his face, it must have been Hank, and Connors processors began finding the next best option. This just so happened to be caving in his skull against the window of the car. 

“Connor. Connor stop that. Talk to me. I can help”

“Dead. All dead. Can’t be free” 

The lieutenant had to fill in the gaps from his speech, each attempted sentence would cut off when he would hit the glass. “You can be free kid. You can”

“Guilty”

“You’re not guilty. You didn’t have a choice. For Christ’s sake it’s not your fault Connor. If it was your fault you would be in the same cell as them, but you’re not. They made you do some shitty things, but you can’t put all the blame on yourself”

When Cole was still alive he would have nightmares. Sure every kid did but his were worse than normal. He would wake up screaming his little lungs out and sometimes, when things got really bad, he would refuse to sleep because he didn’t want to keep having them. On those nights, Hank would sit on the ground next to his bed and promise his son that he would stay awake to help fight off the bad dreams. Other nights, he would lay on that toddler sized mattress with him and hum some melody until he would go to sleep. To this day Hank swore that it was sleeping in that bed so much that gave him scoliosis.

It wasn’t until he stopped hitting his head against the window and started crying softly that Hank realized he had his arms wrapped around Connor, humming in his ear. At this realization Hank pulled away quickly, instead opting to place a single hand on his shoulder. Sure he felt bad for the kid, but he wasn’t ready to relive those memories with Cole just yet. “There you go, that’s better. Just, try taking some deep breaths—shit, you don’t have to breathe, just try to stay calm”

“I am sorry Lieutenant. I promise it will not happen again”  
“It’s alright, I’m just glad that you’re at least somewhat alright. We are like a minute or two away from my house. You can shower and change, and I will clean up a bit and then we can talk okay?”

“Alright Lieutenant”

“Also, you can call me Hank if you want. I mean you’re in my car and you’re going to be sleeping in my house, we may as well be on a first name basis”

“Hank,” Connor liked the way that the name rolled off of his tongue “Did you mean it when you said that it’s not my fault?”

“Well yeah, you didn’t want to do it did you?”

“No”

“Well then, there you go”

Vulnerability was never an option for Connor. He never had anyone who he felt like he could trust, who he could talk to. Maybe it would be nice to finally have one of those people in his life. 

But he wasn’t ready to open up just yet.


End file.
